Shielbert
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Shielbert |jname=シルディ |tmname=Shildy |image=VSShielbert.png|size=250px |caption=VS model from Sword and Shield |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Blond |hometown=Unknown |region=Galar |relatives=Sordward (older brother) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= |games= |specialist=no |leader=no |anime=no }} Shielbert (Japanese: シルディ Shildy) is a character introduced in . Together with his brother, Sordward, the duo act as antagonists in the game's post-game story. In the games After the becomes Champion, they and Hop return to the Slumbering Weald, believing to have been called there by something. After a battle, the two, prompted by Sonia, attempt to return the Rusted Sword and Rusted Shield they borrowed to fight to the grave site, but they are stopped by Shielbert and his brother, Sordward, who steal the weapons. The brothers declare the items to belong to them, claiming to be descendants of the first kings of Galar, and denounce Sonia's Book, which unveils the kings of legend as the Legendary Pokémon and , as a lie. The player battles and defeats Sordward /Shielbert in battle and reclaims their Sword /Shield , but Hop is defeated by the other brother. The duo make their escape, causing a frustrated Hop to pursue them. The player later finds Sordward and Shielbert in Turffield Stadium, where they reveal they were the people behind the Gym's incident with the rampaging Dynamax that the player, Hop, Milo, and Piers battled. They announce their intent to do the same thing at other Stadiums, and that they will reveal the "true nature" of Zacian and Zamazenta. The player, Hop, and Piers work together with Nessa and Kabu to defend their respective stadiums, after which the player is called by Sonia, who says that the brothers have arrived at her laboratory in Wedgehurst, demanding more Wishing Stars to force Pokémon to Dynamax with. This time, the player and Hop team up and face the duo in a Multi Battle, emerging victorious. After the battle, Sonia's new assistant is revealed to have been a supporter of the royal brothers, who was planted there to spy on Sonia and secure the Wishing Stars the lab had in storage. Sordward, Shielbert, and Sonia's assistant make their escape while Sonia is stunned by the sudden betrayal. After helping the other Stadiums, Sonia is able to break into the Energy Plant where Sordward, Shielbert, and their allies are waiting to lure the Legendary Pokémon. The player and their friends are stopped by Sordward /Shielbert while their brother is dealing with Zamazenta /Zacian . Claiming that their status as royalty and celebrities has been called into question by Sonia's findings, Sordward /Shielbert reveal they plan to tarnish the names of Legendary Pokémon by overloading them with the same Galar particles they used to force the Stadium Pokémon to Dynamax, causing them to go berserk. The player battles Sordward /Shielbert again while Hop and Piers deal with his entourage, but after being defeated, they hear a roar, and the brother declares they have already won. At the Tower Summit, the player finds Shielbert /Sordward with Sonia's former assistant, who were able to successfully summon Zamazenta /Zacian using the Rusted Shield /Sword . Shielbert /Sordward tells Zamazenta /Zacian to begin their rampage, but when the Legendary Pokémon tries to attack the brother instead, he panics. After the player, Hop, and Zacian /Zamazenta calm the other Legendary Pokémon down, Hop takes back the Shield /Sword and chases after the fleeing Legendary, while Zacian /Zamazenta turns its attention to the brothers. Sordward /Shielbert steps in to defend his brother, begging it to spare them, and, after looking to the player, they relent. After the player captures Zacian /Zamazenta in a formal battle, Shielbert /Sordward compliments the player, and the brothers swear to atone, turning themselves in to the custody of Piers. The player last sees Sordward and Shielbert accompanied by Piers and Leon, who compliment the player and Hop on their last battle. The brothers formally apologize for their conduct and declare that they have abandoned their claim to the throne, saying that the only person truly noble enough for it would be the player themselves. Pokémon Single Battles against Shielbert occur exclusively in . In , Sordward takes his place in these battles. First battle (Shield only) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSShielbert.png |size=150px |prize= 12,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Shielbert |game=Sh |location=Slumbering Weald |pokemon=4}} |style="margin:auto"| | }} | | Second battle (Multi Battle with Hop) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |color1= |headcolor1= |bordercolor1= |color2= |headcolor2= |bordercolor2= |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |sprite=VSSordward.png |size=150px |class2=Pokémon Trainer |classlink2=Pokémon Trainer |name2=Shielbert |sprite2=VSShielbert.png |size2=150px |game=SwSh |location=Wedgehurst |prize= 24,800 |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=3}} | | | }} | | | Third battle (Shield only) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSShielbert.png |size=150px |prize= 12,800 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Shielbert |game=Sh |location=Energy Plant |pokemon=4}} |style="margin:auto"| | }} | | Names Category:Sword and Shield characters Category:Criminal masterminds Category:Royalty de:Schildrich zh:西爾迪